


Epinephrine

by angelheadedhipsters



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feels, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedhipsters/pseuds/angelheadedhipsters
Summary: Everyone was constantly searching for adrenaline, an active chemical compound produced by your own body in different situations. Mikoto Suoh, however, was familiar with each of those situations but as much as he liked all the effects of adrenaline, a dose of self-control must always exist.





	Epinephrine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for taking your time to read this drabble. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes you might find. If you enjoy reading it, a comment would make my day. Thank you @Hightress for the ideas and my whole inspiration (as always). Sorry if this sucks, I am trying to keep more things for the oneshot with Mikoto Suoh/Reader.

Everyone was constantly searching for adrenaline, an active chemical compound produced by your own body in different situations. Mikoto Suoh, however, was familiar with each of those situations but as much as he liked all the effects of adrenaline, a dose of self-control must always exist.  
You somehow managed to give him both the calmness and the necessary adrenaline in equal doses, making him balanced.

Not everyone could keep the red king focused and he knew that. No one could provide the motivation and support that was needed, as you did. At first, it seemed like you were doing it just because everyone in Homra were doing the same. In time, all this care for him along with the way you were looking only at him, made you special. You were a reliable member of the clan, which had just become even more important for Mikoto, this decision being taken by his heart and mind.

 It does not take any special gesture or word to light up the fire in him and make it burn more than it already was. Nothing else but the desire to have you, that was the fuel for his fire.

 

When he sees you walk into the familiar bar after a night which you two spent together, he cannot stop a smile that is forming on his lips for himself, before taking his glass filled with alcohol closer to his mouth. Once the drink was swallowed, the aftertaste still remained on his lips, which he discreetly touched with the tip of his tongue. With that taste and that touch, fragments of hazy scenes with you from last night that made him take a deep breath, pounded his mind. Images with all of the places of your body that his lips hungrily touched and pictures with you below him, breathing heavily because of the pleasure he was providing you. He liked to play with your control and you liked it as much as he did.

While you were taking a seat at the bar on a chair beside him, Mikoto pulled out a cigarette. He made sure to watch you closely while placing that cigarette between his lips, enjoying any gesture you did without showing it.

The strong contrast between how you behaved in public and how you behaved when you were alone with him only increased Mikoto's pride and attraction towards you.

He liked how implacable you seemed with others and how easily you gave in to him when he offered you attention privately. He was listening to the way you were always speaking to others, your voice being unchanged but so different from when you're in his arms, whispering his name, lost in the moment. He was also watching how your body moved, comparing those movements with the way it becomes stiff when he suddenly touches you.

With all these small but mesmerizing details in mind, he would still greet you in his classic, lazy and indifferent style, after which he would carelessly put a cigarette between his lips. His unique smell was a sinful mix of perfume, fire and cigarettes. It always seemed suffocating when you were closer to him but so tempting and irresistible.

 

“What happened to your neck?” He would ask while glancing at your neck which was more covered than usual.

 

Mikoto was not known to be a talkative person. If someone asked him a question, his answer would always have been a short one without much explanation, preferring to keep more for him. Even being so, he never missed a chance to jokingly annoy and provoke you with his words, savoring your delightful and amusing reactions.

 

“Keep drinking...” You said, making him slightly raise an eyebrow to you “Red king.” You continued by adding his title while offering him a sarcastic smile, trying to give him a comeback.

After seeing how Mikoto was playing with you as always, you groaned and avoided his eyes looking elsewhere. You both knew why your neck was covered. The bites, kisses, and other touches from last night were felt at every movement. Your neck and shoulders wore the signs of those discrete and heated moments between you two, adoring that feeling.

 

Mikoto did not need to show who you belong to and who your heart chose to love and respect. The reason why he did not need to do such a thing now was because he had already demonstrated it once, and it was pretty clear to everyone. Everyone in the red clan knew who you belonged to and respected this, looking with admiring eyes.

When the red clan found out, it was an evening in which, due to a lack of sleep, you went to the well-known bar to waste some time and see Mikoto again. All the boys of the clan were there and Mikoto knew that it was the right time to make something clear. You just entered the bar for a few moments when Mikoto started to walk in a confident way towards you, making you wonder what was going on. What followed then, could not be anticipated by anyone. Mikoto has come so close to you that your body was trapped between the cold wall and the warmth of his body that was presssed against yours.

 

“What are you doing?” You asked in a whisper when your chin was caught by his right hand.

 

Mikoto has come closer to your face, making you suffocate in a heat that was not coming from his ability. Of course, the fire between you two that could burn everything down was always making his own fire more powerful.

 

“Sometimes, the king has to remind everyone what is only his.” Mikoto said in his low voice sending shivers down your spine.

 

After those big words and a subtle smirk, his warm lips touched yours firmly in a deep kiss, right in front of all the Homra members who were taken by surprise and chose to be silent and attentive. You were shocked and confused as well as the others.

After that whole scene, Kusanagi took care to offer a drink to everyone, celebrating the king's new victory.

Through that, Mikoto, has sent a message to everyone from the red clan. A short, clear, self-evident message. You were only his, and God knows what will happen with the weak soul that dares to try something to change that.


End file.
